Vongola Apartment
by Kajune
Summary: Due to the large amount of unnessesary money, the 9th Vongola boss spended it on a new apartment, for the 10th Vongola boss! So, Tsuna and the others must move in, and live there together.
1. Getting Ready

**Title **: Vongola Apartment

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Tragedy / Humor

**Summary** : Due to the large amount of unnessesary money, the 9th Vongola boss spended it on a new apartment, for the 10th Vongola boss! So, Tsuna and the others must move in, and live there together.

---

**Chapter 1 : Getting Ready**

At Sawada residence...

Sawada Tsunayoshi was packing his things into a large suitcase, that was on his bed. Though he seemed to be eager to get his things ready, he really wanted to have another option. But the last time he protested against the 19th's request, Reborn attacked him with a hammer. Which resulted in him having a bandaged wrapped around his head, and no sound coming out of his mouth. Reborn sat by the suitcase as he watched Tsuna bring over all kinds of stuff. Regular clothes, pajamas, a toothbrush, a toothpaste, a plastic cup, etc. Though these things seem like regular things to bring, the 14 year old still brought a compass, running shoes*, a paper with his 'will' written on it, etc. For that, Reborn questioned him, saying...

"Oi, Tsuna. Why are you bringing those things?" Without stopping his pace, Tsuna answered.

"Because all my Guardians will be there, that includes Lambo, Hibari-san and Mukuro!" With just that said, Reborn can clearly tell why. Actually, there was no need in asking, since he can read minds, but, he wanted to hear Tsuna say in his own way. Which sounded understandable.

It took 5 more minutes for the suitcase to be closed, and locked. But, Tsuna needed to bring more stuff, so, he brought out a spare bag, and filled that up in 3 minutes. In the end, Tsuna had 4 bags to carry, that includes the suitcase.

"How are you going to carry all that?" Reborn asked.

"I'm not sure, but everything I'm going to bring is nessersary." Tsuna answered.

"Even the camera you have around your neck." Reborn said while looking at the digital camera Tsuna has.

"Yeah. Since I'm going to Italy, I would like to take photos of everything I see."

"Even the fights your Guardians may have?" Reborn asked again. Causing Tsuna to turn pale.

"Did you have to mention that, Reborn?" He asked.

"I don't know. But if you reject, I'll beat you." Said the Hitman as Leon turned into a hammer again.

"Eiii!!" Tsuna squeeled. "Don't Reborn! I...I promise I'll won't say no to this again." With that promise, Leon changed back, and Reborn smiled.

"Good." He added.

Tsuna sighed, since he still carried a lot of disliking to what he was told to do, threw a letter. But, the minute he looked at his wrist watch, the minute he squeeled again.

"I'M LATE!!!"

And then, he grabbed all his stuff and ran down the stairs, and straight out the door once he opened it. Leaving his mother, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-Pin clueless. Reborn followed him and later shut the door. Resulting Lambo - Who had just come down the stairs with _his_ stuff - to run into it.

---

Meanwhile, along the streets of Namimori...

Gokudera Hayato was running as fast as his legs could carry him, as he carried 3 bags around his shoulders. One on his left and 2 on his right, with a piece of bread in his mouth.

'Darn it. I'm gonna be late. I hope the 10th won't get mad.' He said to himself.

So, without concerning the pain his legs will get, Gokudera ran even faster, right past his limits. Causing the citizens who were near by, to almost be blown away by the wind, once he had ran past them.

---

Meanwhile, at the sushi shop...

Yamamoto Takeshi was just exited his dad's shop with 2 bags around both of his shoulders, along with a baseball bat in his left hand, including a sword that was wrapped up, to be carried around his left shoulder.

"Bye!" He said to his busy father, before turning to face his destination, and, begin to run at high speed.

'I hope I make it.' He says to himself.

---

Meanwhile, at Namimori Junior High...

Hibari Kyoya had just finished closing his last bag, and then, he carried it. But he wasn't planning to just shoot off, since Dino was still in his presence.

"Want me to help you carry the other bags?" Dino asked, as he held one out of 2 bags up.

"No." Was the perfect's answer, that for some reason caused Dino to look dissapointed.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, eager to hear the word 'yes'.

"I am."

He who does not want another question heard, snatched the bag from Dino's hand, picked up the other, and marched out of his 'office' without a trace. Causing Dino, to be un-helpful to him.

'I hope you'll be fine, Tsuna.' Dino said to himself, having to have read the letter sent to Hibari as well.

---

Meanwhile, at Kokuyo Land...

Rokudo Mukuro was sitting on his sofa as he watched Chikusa and Ken pack his things, as Chrome stood in a corner, helplessly.

"Why don't you help them, Chrome?" Mukuro asked.

"I...Don't want to...Interfere with their duty." She said.

"Oya. I never said who I wanted to do this for me. I actually said may someone pack my things for me." Mukuro pointed out.

"But, they should do something for you. Since, you have only been out of that Prison, for a week." Chrome mentioned.

"I don't care." Mukuro said. "You are part of this group so you should have part in helping us get things ready."

With that said, Chrome was out of ways to protest, but, the minute she looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, on the oppsite side of her, she gasps.

"Mukuro-sama, you're late!" Mukuro's smile was whiped off his features the minute he heard that.

Ken and Chikusa looked up at the clock and were both surprised, 20% of the stuff was still not put in any bags, and there was hardly any time to get it all done.

"Chrome," Mukuro said, with an uneasy look on his face. "Please help them." Chrome had definantly no choice, but to nod, and run to the panicking teenagers' aid.

---

*Shoes that are light, and don't slow you down when you're running.


	2. Arriving at the Airport Part 1

**Title **: Vongola Apartment

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Chapter 2 : Arriving at the Airport (Part 1)**

As Gokudera was running at very high speed, he suddenly heard someone yell...

"Gokudera!" That voice was very familiar to him, and he actually looked back to see who it was.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

'That baseball idiot was able to catch up with me!?' He wondered to himself.

"You're late too, huh?" He asked, as he ran a bit more faster to run to side-to-side with the Storm Guardian.

Gokudera felt pissed off at the Rain Guardian's ability to catch up with him so well, but he still spoke back to the other.

"So?" It was quiet hard to hear Gokudera speak properly, due to having a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Are you going to eat that?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera however, just snapped away.

"Ok, see you later." Once he said that, Yamamoto just shot off, passed the dazzled Storm Guardian. Who eventually allowed his bread to slip out of his mouth, and then, he tripped on it.

---

Meanwhile...

Hibari was quickly heading to his destination in fast speed. True, he did not want to leave Namimori, but, there was not much to do here anyway. So, he runs, and does not look back at the place he loves the most.

Namimori.

---

Meanwhile...

Mukuro was now ready, but could clearly tell that he would arrive last at everyone's destination. So, after leaving the 3 Kokuyo Gang members at Kokuyo Land, after saying goodbye, Mukuro walked out the place and stood at the spot where none of them could see him.

In seconds, did a mist appear, and surrond him entirely. Later to dissapear and leave no trace of the Mist Guardian.

---

Meanwhile...

Tsuna was running as fast as he could, so fast, that his legs began to ache.

But as he continued ruuning, he heard someone yell from behind.

"Tsuna!!!"

When he looked back, he saw 5 year old Lambo following him with 3 bags around his shoulders. Once seeing this, Tsuna stopped, and was forced to wait for Lambo.

'How could I have forgotten him!?' He wondered to himself.

Lambo finally reached Tsuna, and starting panting heavily. Tsuna himself was exhausted, but was more worried about his Lighting Guardian than himself.

"Lambo, I'm sorry I forgot you." Tsuna said as he kneeled down towards the kid.

"It's ok." Lambo spoke. "As long as Lambo-san can join, I'm happy." He said, smilling wider than Tsuna can possibly do so. However, the 10th smiled back at him, and only continued to run, when he knew Lambo was ready.

And the result was, Lambo was leading.

---

At the Airport...

Sasagawa Ryohei had already arrived at the airport, thanks to the help of Colonello, who is currently on his shoulder. The Sun Guardian has been waiting there a quiet a while and he's temper is starting to grow, dangerously high. But as he squeezes a fist, Colonello notices a mist appearing from behind them.

"Look behind you, Kora!" He yells, causing Ryohei to immediantly turn round and see this mysterious mist, and soon, hear a voice.

"Kufufu. My, you're here early." Ryohei slightly lets his guard down, due to actually remember that voice, but is unable to point out who it belongs to. While Colonello, knows the owner already.

Soon, the mist dissapears, and reveals Rokudo Mukuro in the flesh, with 3 bags and a trident. 2 bags on one shoulder, one on the other, and the trident in his left hand.

"You!!" Ryohei yells, having to finally realize who it is.

"Oya. Don't be sound loud, you might bring in too much attencian." Mukuro said.

"You're the one who's bringing in attencian, with that long trident of yours. Kora!" Colonello pointed out.

"Oh. You're right, Arcobaleno. I will hide it immediantly." The minute Mukuro said that, the minute the trident dissapeared.

"What took you so long?" Ryohei asked.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking questions here." Mukuro said. "How did you get here so quick?"

"I brought him here, Kora!" Colonello answered.

"How?" Mukuro asked him.

"Hehe. It's a secreat." Ryohei said with a confident smile.

"Oh. It's that so." Mukuro said. "Very well. But as we wait, I would enjoy some entertainment."

"Eh?" Ryohei said in confusion.

"Let me play with your mind." Once Mukuro said that, the number six in his red eye switched to 1. Causing Ryohei to see ghosts and gools surronding him.

In seconds, did he begin to scream.

---

Gokudera couldn't take it; his legs were killing him. He had to stop running! So, Yamamoto was left to go out of his sight, as Gokudera leaned against a wall, and endured the pain his damaged legs were giving him.

But it was too much, for him to not scream it out loud.

Yamamoto, who began to turn back, found out that Gokudera was no longer following him. Causing him to stop, and feel great concern. Even more when he heard the Storm Guardian's voice yelling. So he had to go back, and help him.

---

Meanwhile...

Hibari was over half way there, he just had to keep it up. No matter how is legs ache, or body refuses, he will continue to run. Run and run, none stop, until he reaches the airport.

---

Meanwhile...

Tsuna didn't like being late, he didn't like being late at anything at all. Especially when Lambo runs into a candy store and wants to buy something.

He may just end up last if this keeps up.

---


	3. Arriving at the Airport Part 2

**Title **: Vongola Apartment

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Chapter 3 : Arriving at the Airport (Part 2)**

Made it.

Hibari Kyoya had reached the airport he was surpose to go to. But god his legs were killing him. However, that shouldn't slow him down to enter the building and see who's already there.

But, when he had reached the place he was surpose to be waiting the others at, he did not expect to see Sasagawa Ryohei on his knees, yelling out in great fear. With Rokudo Mukuro standing next to him, smiling in amusement, along with a blonde-haired baby standing by the illusionist's side.

This was out of the ordernary.

But the event ended when Mukuro saw him, and seemed quiet pleased to do so. Once he caught sight of the perfect, Ryohei stopped screaming, and began panting in exhuastion. The baby ran to his aid, and didn't seem to do much but ask if he's ok.

"What is going on?" Hibari asked, as his hands grabbed onto his tonfas.

"Kufufu. I was just keeping myself entertained until we are all gathered here." Mukuro answered.

"Then why don't we fight, instead?" Hibari held one of his tonfas before his face, with a smile planted on his lips.

"I don't want to drag in too much attencian, so fighting you, is not an option."

"Didn't that annoying sound already bring in a lot of attencian?" Hibari asked.

"Because of you, it is decreasing. So I have no intention of making it come back again."

"Fine." Hibari said, as he let his hand drop to the side.

"Don't you want to sit as you wait?" Mukuro asked.

"No." Hibari answered.

"Are you sure? Your legs don't seem so fine, I can tell because they are shivering." Said the illusionist, who's eyes gazed upon the legs that shiver out of control.

"!!!" Hibari did not know what to say, he was just shocked to find his own body unable to hide the pain and suffering he feels. Therefore, his legs suddenly give in.

He begins to fall down sidewards, but would of hit the hard ground below him if Mukuro did not catch him in time.

"Oya. Please be careful. All Vongola Guardians must stay safe until we have reached the apartment." Mukuro said, as he looked down at the teen who shows a surpised face.

"Put me down." He said.

"But wouldn't that make you dirty? Besides, those people will be wondering why a teenager like you is lying down here." Hibari glared at him for that. True or not true, Hibari does not like being helped by anyone, especially Mukuro.

"May we go find some place to sit? I will glady take you there." Mukuro offered.

Hibari really didn't like the offer anyhow, but when he tried to move his leg even the slightest, the pain was horrific. Causing his features to react to it.

"Now, do you want me to carry you like a princess, or like a kid?" Hibari didn't like either options but, he had no choice. And the one he picked was...

"Kid."

Since princess, is being carried in one's arms.

---

Meanwhile...

Yamamoto was back running on the right track, but with a little more weight added. He, is now carrying Gokudera on his back, who also has to hold the sword around Yamamoto's neck.

Gokudera didn't like what was going on, but he had no choice at all. It was to suffer pain and be hated by the 10th, or be carried on the Rain Guardian's back, and not be late.

He choice to not be late.

Therefore, Gokudera will make it with Yamamoto's help, who currently has no pain in the legs at all. Lucky him.

Just past half way they are, just past half way.

---

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one who is last out of everybody else, is witnessing an unexpected event.

Lambo had finally found what he wanted, but when he called out for the shop keeper, the man appeared large and very scary looking. Lambo looked terrified, and was eager to...to...

Cry.

Lambo cried insanely. In the end, he pulled out the 10 year bazooka and jumped into it. Causing him to be switched with 15 year old Lambo.

Who seems to be wearing his normal clothes today.

The shop keeper - Who was not evil - seemed surprised to see this teenager suddenly appear out of the smoke, and leave no trace of the younger guy. Tsuna, who didn't want this moment to continue, quickly grabbed the confused Lambo, and dragged him away as fast as he could.

"Ah...Young Vongola, what is going on?" Lambo asked, once realizing that he has been switched again.

"We're all going to an apartment in Italy, and I don't want to be late, help me and run faster." Tsuna yelled.

And with just that said, 15 year old Lambo began pulling Tsuna and ran faster than Tsuna could ever catch up with.

'He's so fast!' Tsuna told himself.

---

"Ahh!!" Ryohei yelled, once he spotted Mukuro carrying Hibari on his shoulders. "When did Hibari arrive!? And what are you 2 doing!??" He yelled even louder.

"We wish to find a place to sit. Come, let's go." Mukuro said to Colonello. Since he was completely annoying the teenager who caused Hibari to get angry, and squeeze his shoulders because of the yelling.

"Ok, kora!" Colonello said. But he did not follow them on foot, no, his bird flew down from the celling and picked him up. Having him at eye level with Mukuro.

Eventually, Ryohei followed without questioning anyone, but himself.

'Since when did those 2 become so close?' He wondered.

---

Meanwhile...

As Lambo pulled Tsuna in fast speed, the 2 soon saw Yamamoto running ahead of them. On his back, was Gokudera. Causing the 2 to become surprised.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!!" Tsuna yelled. Luckily, the 2 Guardians heard him, and turned their heads round to see them, resulting in Yamamoto saying...

"Hey, Tsuna!" Both Yamamoto and Lambo stopped as the Rain Guardian greeted them. Finally giving Tsuna a chance to breathe air. Since he was kind of being pulled off his feet as they went.

"Oh great, the stupid cow used that bazooka again." Gokudera said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lambo said.

"Haha. So, we're all late huh?" Yamamoto asked.

"We're going to be more late if we don't get going now!" Tsuna snapped to them.

'If we don't hurry now, Lambo will switch back, and I'll never make it.' He said to himself.

"Right 10th." Gokudera said. "Let's go, baseball freak." He spoke to Yamamoto, who eyes quickly looked back at their destination, before saying...

"Ok." And before you know it, they have already shot off again. Leaving Tsuna, very surprised. But he was kicked out of his thoughts when Lambo grabbed his wrist, and said...

"Let's go young Vongola." And then, he goes off.

---

Mukuro finally reaches some place to sit, which is an area of seats for people who are waiting to take off. Mukuro turns his back to a seat in a row he chose, and allowed Hibari to get off.

But once his foot touched the ground, he felt soreness. Causing him to fall backwards onto the chair before Mukuro could stop him. Luckily, he was not hurt by the landing. Leaving Mukuro to have no choice but to sit next to him. Much to Hibari's disliking. Followed by Colonello, and then Ryohei. Once Colonello sat down, his bird flew back up to the celling, leaving Mukuro curious, and ask...

"Isn't your duty over, Arcobaleno?"

"I'm not leaving until everybody's here. Kora!" He said, without looking at Mukuro.

"Is there a problem with my Master staying here?" Ryohei asked, as he glared at the smiling illusionist.

"No, no. Not at all." He said.

Causing Ryohei to turn calm, but not all the way, since he was getting seriously impatient. Like they, were getting seriously late.

---

4 minutes later...

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo and Tsuna have arrived and are inside the airport. The problem is, where is everyone?

'Maybe we're the first ones to get here.' Tsuna suggested to himself.

As all 4 looked left and right for the others who might be here, Yamamoto's eyes spotted something white at the tip of his eyes. Once he looked up, he saw a familiar bird.

"Tsuna, isn't that a bird up there?" When he asked that question, everyone looked up. Everyone - Including Lambo - reconized that bird.

It was Colonello's.

"That's Colonello's bird!" Tsuna yelled.

"What's it doing up there?" Gokudera asked.

"I think he must be here, with another Guardian." Lambo suggested.

'Big brother.' Tsuna said to himself. Having to know that Colonello and his Sun Guardian are usually with each other.

"Ryohei." Yamamoto said.

"That means that lawn head is somewhere around here." Gokudera said.

"Try the waiting area." Lambo suggested.

With that said, they all ran to where many seats are, including many people. When they got there, all of them saw familiar backs on 3 chairs.

One, was Ryohei. Second, was Mukuro. And third, was Hibari.

"Mukuro. Hibari-san. Big brother. They're all here." Tsuna said.

"And they got quiet a lot of stuff next to them." Gokudera said, when he saw the pile of bags nex to Ryohei.

"Haha. We're last." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Don't laugh you idiot!" Gokudera snapped at him. "Especially when I'm in this state." He said again.

"Thanks Lambo." Tsuna said to the 15 year old Lambo.

"No need, you are the boss, and I am your Guardian." Lambo said back.

'Show off.' Gokudera said to himself.

In only seconds, was Lambo finally replaced. Resulting in a sleeping boy who is carrying 3 bags to be sleeping on the floor.

Tsuna wasn't at all pleased at what he was seeing.

"Yo, Sawada!!" Yelled a famaliar voice. When Tsuna looked up, he found out that he was spotted, and all 3 people were looking back at him. Including, Colonello, who kept himself up by holding onto the chair.

"You're late." Hibari mentioned to them.

"Truly an unexpected event to happen, Vongola the 10th." Mukuro said.

'Like you really mean that.' Tsuna said to himself.

"You 2 as well!?" Ryohei yelled, once he saw the state of Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"What do you mean by that?" Gokudera asked, looking quiet pissed off.

"Earlier, Mukuro was carrying Hibari on his..." The minute he was about to finish sentence, the minute a trident landed on his head, hard.

"Please ignore him, he's been in a very bad mood lately." Mukuro said, while he kept the other end of the trident, on Ryohei's head.

"Are you sure?" Gokudera asked.

"If you do not feel comftable with the truth, feel free to be bitten to death." Hibari said, while holding a tonfa in his hand.

All who stood looking at the other 4, did not dare say a word. Until Colonello began to speak.

"Well, time for me to go. See ya. Kora!" He waved goodbye to everyone, as his bird came down and picked him up again, later to fly him out the airport.

"See you." Tsuna said, as he wave and watched the Rain Arcobaleno fly off, out of sight.

"Get up you guys, we have a plane to check into." Gokudera said, as he got off of Yamamoto.

"Sure thing." Ryohei said, while doing as told. After the trident dissapeared from his head.

"Do your legs still hurt?" Mukuro asked the perfect, who had already put his tonfa way.

"No." He answered.

"Are you sure?" As Mukuro asked this question, his left hand reached for Hibari's right leg, and gently squeezed. But hard enough to cause the pefect to bend fowardS in pain.

"I think not." He said, as Hibari growled at him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He turned to face Tsuna.

"Yeah?" Tsuna responded.

"I'm afraid that I might need to support Hibari Kyoya for a while, understand?" He asked.

"Why?" Tsuna asked him. But his answer, was given to him by Gokudera, who's legs were still sore.

"I see, his legs are hurt too from intense running."

"Yes." Mukuro said.

Therefore, Hibari blushed in emberassment, before getting onto Mukuro's back. While Gokudera got onto Yamamoto's back as well, since he was insisted that he should.

---

P.S. Mukuro had hidden his bags before he came to catch Hibari, that's why he is capable in carrying him. While Yamamoto, is just able to carry Gokudera _with_ the bags.


	4. Airplane Part 1

**Title **: Vongola Apartment

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

**Chapter 4 : Airplane (Part 1)**

All the Guardians followed Tsuna towards a checking area. (Sorry, I don't know what it's called). Tsuna and Ryohei were the ones to book their plane, while the others stood watching, slightly behind them.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' Hibari said to himself.

Being near the illusionist was bad enough, but being carried by him was even worse. Right now, he wanted to bite the teenager to death for everything that bothers him, that includes any staring from the people who are around them. But, he won't. Not now. Not when he will be affected too. Soon he will, but not now.

"Ok guys, we need to put all our stuff here." Tsuna said to everyone, as he pointed to a platform.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course it is you idiot!" Gokudera yelled into Yamamoto's ear. "They're just going to check the weight of the lugage and have it taken off." The Storm Guardian explained.

"Kufufu. I have never used these before, since I came here with absolutely nothing but the clothes on me." Mukuro said as he placed one of his bags onto the platform.

"Che." Gokudera ignored.

Later, Mukuro had placed all his bags onto the platform, and got them all checked, followed by Hibari's, who's owner just dumped them off his shoulders. This event almost caused Mukuro to lose his balance. It was lucky the Mist Guardian was kind of flexable.

Next, was Yamamoto. The only thing he wanted to keep with him was his sword, but sadly, he was told that he must put it down too. So, he did. Gokudera dropped his bags onto the platform too, followed by Ryohei. Next, was Tsuna. Who insisted in keeping the suitcase with him.

No one mind anyway.

Next was Lambo, who almost had his bazooka put on the platform, if Tsuna didn't stop him.

After they were checked in, they went to check their flight. And how lucky they were, it had just begun to pick up passengers. So, none of them waited for any delays, and quickly got onto the plane, and looked for their seats.

The result was...

Hibari is going to sit next to a window on the right, with Mukuro sitting on his left. Followed by Yamamoto. In the 2nd row, (The plane has 3 rows, if you didn't know) Gokudera will sit on the right, followed by Ryohei, and then Lambo. Leaving Tsuna, to sit on the 3rd row, alone, on the right side.

Who knows what strangers he will meet up with.

When everyone found out their seats, Gokudera insisted in sitting with Tsuna, but they were not allowed to switched seats, if the person on the other seat, refuses to switch. So, the Storm Guardian asked if Ryohei would move, he almost did, until he saw the 2 people who came to sit next to Tsuna.

They were a married couple, and they were large and fat.

Their apperances were disgusting. Therefore, Ryohei begged to switch places with Gokudera, who ended up accepting. Deep down, Hibari wanted to leave the plane due to the crowding, but if not, he wanted to change seats with someone, anyone!

His wish was denied when Mukuro said...

"Whoever accepts in switching seats with Hibari Kyoya, will meet Hell and never come back." That freaked absolutely everyone. So Hibari, was stuck with Mukuro.

Who only said that so he could watch over him.

In order to get at their seats, Mukuro had to bring Hibari to his, and Yamamoto brought Gokudera to his. When swtiching with Ryohei, the Sun Guardian helped him.

However, the one who is in a dangerous seat, is be Tsuna.

Since no one, would want to switch with him. Oh dear.

---

As everyone had their seatbelts buckled up, the plane was begining to lift off. Tsuna felt an uneasy feeling as the plane lifted off the ground, while Gokudera was immune to the feeling, even though this is his second time. Mukuro had felt this before, but he still had a similar feeling to Tsuna. Yamamoto and the others felt unwell with the lift off, while Lambo's face turned slightly green.

Once the plane was flying straightly in the air, everyone felt much better, and had no need to keep their seatbelts on; said the sign.

However, something unexpected happened.

"Lambo-san doesn't feel so well." Lambo said, as his head moves from side to side.

"Lambo, are you going to throw up?" Tsuna asked in concern.

"I think so, 10th. Just let me handle this." Gokudera was about to get up off his seat, if someone did not protest.

"Wait, Gokudera." Yamamoto Takeshi. "Your legs still hurt, you should let Ryohei help the kid." He said.

"Grr...!" Gokudera growled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this boy gets better." Ryohei vowed before getting up off his seat and running towards the restrooms with the Lighting Guardian. No one could imagine what he really meant by that.

However, that event wasn't what caught Mukuro's attencian, it was the sudden expression on Hibari's face, and that both of the perfect's hands, were holding onto his legs.

"You must of gained more pain when we lifted off, shall I try and help?" Mukuro asked. Which only got him a deadly glare from the perfect.

"Kufufu." He laughed. "Come now, I can make the pain reduce." He said, as his hands slowly reached for Hibari's legs.

"Don't. You. Dare. Tough Me." He said back to him, coldly. But those words were unable to prevent the illusionist from grabbing hold of his sore legs in each hand, and gently stroke them. His hands didn't cause any pain at all. Actually, they felt kind of soft and nice. And also a bit, good.

"What are you doing?" He asked, even though it was obvious what he was doing.

"I'm soothening your legs down, so the pain cannot be felt." Hibari didn't know how to respond. All he could do was, watch. And almost, feel tired.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly, his tirdness slipped away when a voice asked them a question.

"Just helping the Cloud Guardian's legs relax." Mukuro answered the Rain Guardian.

"And stroking the legs actually work?" He asked again.

"Yes." Was the answer.

'Maybe this will help Gokudera's legs.' Yamamoto suggested to himself.

While Hibari, looked out the window in emberassment.

Since he hates it when people see me in a weak state.

---

"I'm hungry!" Whinned the fat wife who sits next to the window with her husband, who currently sits next to Tsuna.

The husband responded to the woman's words by reaching up from under his shirt, causing Tsuna to quickly look away, and feel quiet sick about what he maybe doing.

Soon, the man picked out a box of chicken legs, and opened the lid, before handing it over to his hungry wife. She immediantly picked out a chicken leg and began eating in the most disgusting manner. Tsuna regreted looking back at the married couple, because the view has caused him to feel sick, and almost wanting to vomit.

When Gokudera noticed the look on Tsuna's face, he immediantly yelled...

"10th!" Tsuna looked up at him with a green face, causing Gokudera to become even worried. "Are you sick? Do you some help!?" Gokudera was tempted to get up and go help his boss, but alas, the Rain Guardian's voice stopped him.

"Don't, Gokudera!" The Storm Guardian glared back at the teen who dares to stop him. "I'll help Tsuna." With that said, Gokudera had to back down whatever, or his boss won't make it.

Seeing Gokudera sit back down again, Yamamoto then quickly got up and went for Tsuna, before esccorting him to the bathrooms.

'Darn,' Gokudera cursed in his mind. 'Is everyone going to need to go the bathroom because of feeeling sick?' He asked.

In order to confirm the answer, Gokudera looked towards the remaining Guardians, the Mist and Cloud.

Much to his surprise, Mukuro was stroking Hibari's legs while the perfect faced the window. Gokudera was definantly not expecting to see that. Neither was he expecting to hear...

"Ahhh...!" Ryohei scream.

The scream caught the attencian of all passengers near by, except the married couple Tsuna sat next to. Mukuro stopped his actions before scooping over to Yamamoto's seat and look back passed it. Hibari felt starttled by the sound, but rather not worry about it. He knew that voice anyway. So, he continued to look out the window.

Less than a minute after the yell, the Sun Guardian came storming out from the bathroom section, and ran over to Gokudera, before whinning...

"A teenager appeared extremely out of nowhere in the bathroom!!!" Though he said it for Gokudera to hear, his voice was still louder than his yell.

'Teenager?' Gokudera asked himself, now trying to think of what he maybe talking about. Until...

"Sorry for the interuption," A voice began to speak. "Please continue your current status." A voice that sounded very familiar.

The owner of the voice however, stopped his walking until he reached Lambo's seat, and when Gokudera saw his smilling face, he knew who he was.

"Adult Lambo." He said.

"It's that extremely weird guy again!" Ryohei yelled.

'So this is who he's been talking about.' Gokudera said to himself.

15 year old Lambo sighed before saying...

"Calm down, Ryohei-san. I am no stranger, I am a friend."

"A...Friend?" Ryohei asked.

"Yes. A friend of the 10th Vongola boss, who has come to join you on this trip." Lambo explained, even though he had no clue why everyone was on a airplane.

"Oh." Ryohei finally said. But couldn't say more than that because...

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked in panic.

But he was unable to reach the 3 seats Lambo was standing by due to already have spotted the Lighting Guardian.

"You again?" He said.

"Hi." Lambo greeted.

"Hello." Yamamoto greeted back.

'Idiot.' Gokudera said to himself.

As the 2 met once again, Mukuro was already sitting properly on his seat, while watching the event.

"Kufufu." He laughed. "I wonder who this stranger is. Yamamoto Takeshi seems to have known him." He says.

As he watches the event in amusement, Hibari continues to look out the window, not caring about anything other than the view.

"May I sit here?" Lambo asks Ryohei, who begins to sit at his seat properly.

"That's the kid's seat, and I don't know where he is now." Ryohei answered.

'So this seat is mine.' Lambo realized.

"No worries, I go back to my own seat when he rears his head again." Lambo said as he sat down.

"Fine." Ryohei said as well.

With the 2 Guardians relaxed and back at their seats, Gokudera turned his attencians to Yamamoto, who still stood where he was, watching them.

"How about the 10th?" He asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Yamamoto said before rushing back to Tsuna.

"Grr...!" Gokudera growled. "How dare he forgets the 10th." He says.

"Kufufu." After his words, he heard the laughter. Since he knew who it belonged to, he turned to face the owner, who was on his right.

"You don't have to be so worried about Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said to the Storm Guardian.

"He should be able to take care of himself in such a short time, without any asistance." He explained, but Gokudera only growled at him. However he didn't mind, he only returned his attencians back to the perfect who sat on _his_ right.

After that, Gokudera only put all his attencians on one thing...

To keep everything calm, and prevent any chaos during their trip.

'For the 10th.' He vowed in his mind.

---


End file.
